


Pawns of Love

by ashred12



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashred12/pseuds/ashred12
Summary: A modern AU in the world of books and business.Mr.Darcy Sr. and Mr.Bennet has a past connection. Fitzwilliam Darcy blames George Wickham for ruining his life. Catherine de B. thinks herself as the mother of manipulations. How does it all connect ?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :- I own only the plot and my OCs. First time FF writer. Reviews are most welcome. :)

 

" Father ! I want to marry Elizabeth", announced a young man as he barged into his father's study.

The said father looked up in surprise and then smiled. " Of course. Now take a seat and tell me about this Elizabeth". He gestured towards the seat in front of him and closed the files he was studying intently.

That was enough encouragement for the young man to start his story.

 

* * *

 

"For heaven's sake William, please tell her."

" You know I can't, Richard. I will not lose her friendship."

" Stop being a coward !"

" Say whatever you want, but this topic ends here."

 

* * *

 

" Are you sure Lizzy ? I mean, isn't it too early ?"

" Early ?! Jane ! it's been six months ! "

" But still…."

" If it's about his past, he has already told me everything."

"Oh !"

"Now do you approve?"

" Well….if he's who makes you happy…"

" He does, Jane and I love him."

 

* * *

 

Catherine paced the floor in anger. The recent reports of her casino's performance have cast a dark cloud over her, scaring her manager. To his good luck and her bad luck, Anne de Bourgh entered the room. Taking his leave, he rushed out before Catherine could say anything.

" You will marry Darcy !"

" Mother ! No ! "

" Now you listen to me, you insolent girl . You will do as I say."

 

* * *

  

Mrs. Madeline Gardiner and Mr. Robert Bennet were reminiscing their childhood days.

"I wish you had proposed to Anne. She would have been alive today."

" Maddy please. It's my biggest regret, but past is past. There is nothing we can do now."

An uncomfortable silence followed.

 

* * *

 


	2. Parents' Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :- I own only the plot and my OCs. First time FF writer. Reviews are most welcome. :)

 

     As the morning streets of Meryton bustled with life, Robert Bennet sat in his office rubbing his temples trying to fight a headache and wondering how his life has gone horrible. The reason for his headache and heartache was the night before.

 ----- It had started innocently, with him and Madeline reminiscing their past days, during a family gathering. Madeline was not only his brother-in-law Edward Gardiner’s wife, but also his cousin from his mother’s family. Being an only child to their respective parents, they claimed each other as siblings.

     As the talks turned to their mutual friends, Madeline couldn’t resist talking about Anne, his only love. They failed to notice that though they were standing away from the crowd, they were being overheard by his youngest daughter Lydia. She had parroted their words to his wife Fanny, which resulted in a fight afterwards. Heated words were exchanged, intent on hurting the other, some too cruel and unforgivable. It reached a point where he all but kicked her out of their room. He regretted his behavior now but had no idea how to mend his relation with Fanny. He was just glad that his elder daughters Jane and Elizabeth were away in London and not witness to his disrespect to their mother. -----

Robert was distracted from his thoughts by a cup of hot tea placed in front of him by Madeline.

“ We need to talk, Robbie.”

“ Maddy…”

“ I heard everything yesterday night…”

“Oh God ! How will I face the kids !! ” Robert covered his face in despair.

“ Now now Robbie, there is no need to worry that much. I was searching for you to pass a message from Edward and happened to be nearby. You both weren’t that loud.” placated Madeline.

“ Are you sure no one else heard us ?” Robert couldn’t help his pleading tone.

“ Of course I am. Have I ever lied to you ?”

Robert now felt better and the tea was helping too. He was about to talk when they were interrupted by one of his assistants.

“ Uncle Bennet, you have a visitor. And Mom, that new author is creating a scene at the Prints. James is asking for you.”

“  I’ll be right there. Robbie, we still need to talk.” reminded Madeline as she left to take care of the situation in the ‘Gardiner Prints’, a printing press owned by her family and situated next door.

“ Ok Mary, send in the visitor.”

Mary Gardiner left to see in the visitor while Robert got ready for business.

“ Mr. Bennet ? Hi, I am George Darcy.”

 

* * *

 

     Fanny Bennet sat in her shop, the ‘Lydia Boutique’, not bothering to turn the ‘open’ sign. She was still reeling from the previous night’s events.

\-----She had been struggling all these years since their marriage to win her husband’s heart. It was bad enough that she had to compete with Madeline to gain his attention (in her opinion). Now to learn that she had been competing with the ghost of a woman to win his heart ; that too in front of their daughter ! That was too taxing for her nerves.  She regretted immediately after accusing Robert of cheating her with Madeline. It was not true and she knew it. She could only blame her emotional state. She tried to apologize but things just went out of control and now she was out of their room. She needed to apologize but what about her heart vying for his affection ? -----

“ Fanny ! Why is the shop not open ?”

“ Hey G. I was just going to.” Fanny lied to her sister, Gemma Philips.  They shared every sorrow and every joy, but Fanny was not ready to see the pity in her sister’s eyes. Gemma would never understand her pain, being the centre of her husband’s world.

“Are you ok ? You don’t look well.” Gemma was no fool, but didn’t want to pressure her dear sister.

“ Oh, it’s just that I am tired from yesterday’s gathering. I slept too late, you see.”

“ Hmm. Just know I’m right here next door if you need me. Take a nap, I’ll send Kitty to see the shop.”

Gemma left to open her beauty salon, ‘Kitty Curls’, named after her only daughter Catherine.

Fanny knew she could not sleep until she made peace with Robert, but lied down in the back of the shop, feeling too tired.

 

* * *

 

“ Mr. Bennet ? Hi, I am George Darcy, owner of Pemberley Publishers and Darcy Book House.”

“ It’s an honor, Mr. Darcy. I’ve been to both your offices in London and Derbyshire. They are inspiring. Robert  Bennet at your service. What can I do for you ?”

Robert was surprised by this visit. He had been to the ‘Pemberley Publishers’ and the ‘Darcy Book House’ on business and was greatly impressed. He hoped to develop his ‘Bennet Books’ to at least half their level.

“ Thank you. Please call me George. I have a proposal for you.”

Robert suddenly turned hostile. When it came to his business, he was very possessive. Not to mention the indirect taunts he get from some people on not having a male heir for his business.

“ Let me tell you Mr. Darcy, Bennet Books might be nothing compared to your business, but it is still no.1 in this town. It is not for sale.”

“ Oh, you got me wrong Robert. My proposal is purely personal.”

“ Personal ?” Robert was confused.

“ Yes. You see, my son is dating your daughter.”

“ Which daughter are you talking about ? I have three.”

“ I see. I am talking about Ms.Elizabeth.”

This only increased his confusion. Elizabeth was interning in London, under Fitzwilliam Darcy, but she never expressed any such interest in him. Robert had met him last month while visiting her. And in the same visit, she had introduced Robert to her boyfriend, who was definitely not her boss.

“ I’ve met your son and my daughter is not interested in him.”

“ I know for sure that your daughter is dating my son.”

“ Are you trying to say that my daughter would lie to me ? She is definitely not dating William.”

“ William ?!” George Darcy was silent for few seconds and then started laughing. “ William. Of course, of course.”

Robert remembered hearing somewhere that the man in front of him was a two-time widower. ‘Maybe the grief had finally taken a toll’. He wondered if he should call Dr. Jones, head of the Netherfield Hospital and his childhood friend, to check his visitor’s sanity. ‘Nothing less for the father of his daughter’s boss.’ He eyed his telephone, trying to remember the number of Dr. Jones.

“ I am so sorry, Robert. I can see we started on the wrong foot.” George chuckled. “ Let me start again. I am George Darcy, here to talk about my son, George Wickham and your daughter Elizabeth Bennet.”

Robert looked up in surprise. “ Wickham ?! Wickham is a Darcy ? How ? ”

“ He is the son of my late wife Yvenne, from her first marriage.” explained George. “ But I have always considered him as my son. I hope now there is no more confusion.”

“ I see. Now everything is clear. You could have said it first Mr. Darcy.”

“I apologize Robert and please, call me George.”

“ So what is your proposal, George ?”

“ Wickham tells me that Elizabeth is your favorite and she would marry him only if you approve. So I am here on his behalf.”

“Shouldn’t he be the one meeting me, if that is the case ?”

“ What can I say, he is worried that he will mess up everything. He loves her very much and is afraid to lose your goodwill and thereby her. And I love my son too much to see him depressed. I assure you, he will take good care of her and cherish her. He is heir to half of my business, so he is financially stable too.”

“Well…Lizzy loves him too. So I won’t say no, though I don’t like his approach.”

“ Thank you Robert. Now, I have a meeting to attend today, so I need to leave right now. But I look forward to more happy meetings.”

Robert and George shook their hands and stepped out of Robert’s office. They came across Madeline as she was entering the shop.

 

“ George….Darcy ?!” Madeline looked at him in surprise.

“ Yes ? Do I know you ?” She looked familiar to George but he couldn’t remember where they have met.

“ I hope you haven’t forgotten Madeline Thompson.” She replied in a cold tone.

Robert and Madeline watched George turning pale and rushing out with a hurried goodbye.

“ Maddy, how do you know him ?”

“ I see that you have met the husband of Anne.” was her only reply.

Robert looked in disbelief at the car speeding away from the town.

* * *

 


End file.
